


Once A Dream, Now A Nightmare

by marquis1305



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Bondage, Claiming, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Conditioning, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deep Throating, Dehumanization, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced Relationship, Frottage, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Nudity, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Solas, Pet Names, Pet Play, Pining, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rutting, Sexual Slavery, Solas Smut, Solas is Fen'Harel, Sounding, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Stockholm Syndrome, Teaching through example, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Whipping, Wrestling, this is dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquis1305/pseuds/marquis1305
Summary: Solas had need of the Inquisition, he had a use for each of them.Only not the purpose they had originally thought. Rather than make an enemy out of those he had once helped to lead, he finds another way to keep them from interfering in his schemes. Turning them to assist in his overall goals. Carefully crafting them each to the perfect, unique tools in the world he was creating.After all, the ends do justify the means.





	1. Prologue: A Dream of Ages

Through the eons, Fen’Harel had slept. And while he slept, he dreamed.

Despite what he might have told the Inquisitor, not every dream is a hazy memory of the past. There is power in dreams. Glimpses of things long forgotten.

Whispers of things not yet decided.  
Choices presented, paths chosen.  
An elf girl, barely a woman, sacrificing herself in place of her love, only to have it mean nothing. Sharpening herself to a steely edge, cutting chafe from wheat out of necessity, never admitted that each slice carved deeper into her own heart.

An apostate, proud and strong, determined to protect all that she loved. Every choice made for the greater good. Every choice proven wrong. Until nothing remained but anger and guilt, family torn and broken around her.

A young and loyal noble mage, naïve to the world, but destined to save it. Proving herself at every opportunity, relying on wit and will to see her rise above each challenge. Navigating through smoke and lies until she stood face to face with the one thing that might cause her downfall, Pride.

The Heroes of an Age.  
Misguided fools, the lot of them.  
But necessary.  
  
Without them, his sleep would have been for naught. With them, they threatened every plan he had ever laid.


	2. What Pride Had Wrought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas has achieved all that he wished. Skyhold is his palace and his playground. 
> 
> But who are his playthings? And how did they end up there?

Fen’Harel, known as Solas to those who now surrounded him, sat upon the throne of Skyhold. 

Though now they all called him Master.

He ran his fingers through the dark red hair of the pet who knelt between his legs. The warmth of her mouth surrounding his cock to perfection. Her tongue lathing at the underside, while the head of his dick was lodged within her throat. Swallowing around him with well-trained ease, her soft moans muffled by his flesh. He had long lost track of how long she knelt there, as he listened to the petitions of various courtiers. Each knowing better than to glance at the young woman, whose arms are bound behind her back with lengths of ropes and knots, left hand pulsing with the green of her master’s anchor. 

The near twin Qunari at either side of his throne ensured that no one’s gaze lingered where it was not invited. Each carried a mage’s staff in hand, throats collared in black leather. Their bodies bare except for the red of their matching Vitaar. Painted to draw attention to the soft breasts of the female, or the hard torso of the male. Following the lines of their bodies down to the apex between their thighs. Her core decorated with golden piercings to match those that adorned her ears and nose. His cock kept at attention with a matching gold ring snug to the base. Their nipples pierced, a short length of golden chain locked to their collars, keeping a sharp, sensitive tension. Mirrored statues to adorn their master’s throne. 

His hound curled upon the floor near his pet. Never close enough to touch her, only able to feel the warmth of her bare heat. The former templar collared and chained to Fen’Harel’s throne, as a mutt should be. Honey colored eyes watching with envy as she pleasured their master. The plug kept tight in his ass moving with every clench and barely withheld hump. Causing the attached wolf tail to swish over the already sensitive skin of his back, whip marks lining the flesh from the previous evening’s punishment. Cock kept ineffective and contained within a metal cage, locked tight with a sound pressed inside the slit. Occasionally whining to try and earn attention, and hopefully pull it away from the one woman whom he had loved his entire life. 

The Champion and Warden were currently entertaining his sentinels in other rooms, whether alone or together he wasn’t certain. Nor did Fen’Harel care. 

Not with the warmth of his sweet pet’s mouth keeping all of his focus on the here and now. 

With a growl of annoyance, Solas waved his hand dismissively towards the courtier speaking. “Would you see me feeding your people from my own hands? You will either feed them from your stores,or find yourself feeding their hogs. In times such as these, we cannot afford to be selfish, not with so much change.” The hand in his pet’s hair slowly pulled her from his hard length, smirking down at her for a moment. “My pet was wise in seeing the trade routes established between our two people. Now you must simply make use of them.”

Green eyes stared up at her master in adoration, lips swollen and wet with saliva from her task. Following Solas’ tug of her hair up and into his lap. Sending the hound whining at the loss of her nearness. Fen’Harel lowered his free hand to run over her lips, smirking as she moved without orders to draw them into the wet heat of her mouth, and suckled gently. “That’s right, my sweet dove, you cannot help yourself any longer. You are so perfectly obedient. Come. I’ve another task for you.”

Turning his pet in his lap, his sets her facing outward, letting her head loll back against his chest, pert chest heaving softly with anticipation. Lowering the wetted fingers, Solas draws them teasingly over her slit. Drawing the moisture there to further slick his fingers, letting them circle her clit. Breathy gasps accompanying each touch.   
The once proud Inquisitor beginning to quiver at her former mentor’s teasing. Feeling his opposite hand fall from her hair to twist sharply at a pink nipple. A low moan slipping from full lips. Held before the court she once ruled, now barely able to keep herself from rolling her hips into her master’s touch before each of their gazes. 

Solas never broke eye contact with the man he had been addressing. Smirk still playing at his lips. “What power you have was given to you for good reason. Do not make me take it away. I am not always so lenient.” Lifting his pet in his lap to breach her with his cock as he speaks. The accompanying gasp ringing out in the otherwise silent room.   
He kept his fingers working in careful sweeps over his pet’s heated clit, knowing that she wouldn’t move until she received the explicit command. Not if she didn’t wish to be punished. “Leniency is earned, a fact that your age has forgotten in it’s machinations. In your foolish graspings at power, unaware of how much you have already lost.” 

Each word punctuated with a slow, shallow thrust of his hips into her tight warmth. Drawing more tortured gasps. Her eyes now squeezing shut, hands lifting to run over her master’s neck. Silently pleading for absolution. For completion. Fen’Harel only chuckled darkly.  
His gaze locked onto the man he had been addressing, even as he gave a particularly hard thrust up into her core. The former Inquisitor whimpering softly, shifting her head to press kisses to her master’s jawline. Seeking only to please him, only to earn his continued favor. 

Only her own obedience.  
Never had Solas been more proud.


	3. Ostwick's Most Obedient Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience is a virtue. One that Fen'harel has in droves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Tags in this chapter: Cock Worship, Cock Warming, Deep Throating, Master/Pet, Emotional Manipulation, Vaginal Fingering

It has been easy to prove himself a friend to this young Herald,  Mesara Trevlyan . The girl had a mind beyond what he had expected of a caged bird, eager to explore every avenue of conversation. Curiosity driving her as much as determination. 

It was amusing, endearing almost.    
It was dangerous. 

For every answered question, she saw another dot to connect. How many times she had almost caught him in lies of omission, never entirely accepting that it was just another fade dream.  Fen’haral  would have been impressed, did it not mean that he needed to be that much more careful regarding what plans he lay beneath the foundations of what the girl built. 

He needed the Inquisition to succeed in its goal of freeing the world of his mistake in trusting  Corypheus  with the orb. He needed the Inquisition to fail the moment the immediate threat passed. 

This girl seemed determined to foil him.   
This girl seemed determined to fulfil him.

She gathered allies with an ease that belied her inexperience. Heroes and Champions alike answered to her siren’s song. 

Heroes and Champions that Fen’haral had not expected to take part in the histories of Thedas once more. Another complication. More too, those that swore their allegiance to the young Herald, friends dear enough to be family. Bonds crafted in blood spilled and tears shared.  

Where once this girl had been isolated, she now found herself surrounded. And yet still, she was lonely. 

She alone bore his mark, his anchor. She alone could close the rifts into the fade.    
She alone felt the need to keep herself above reproach, less the pittering fools who claimed themselves nobles and royalty used their gossip to lessen her power.    
   
It was an obvious chip in her otherwise seamless armor. One that Fen’Harel had every intention of using to his advantage. First by answering her questions each time she approached him. Then by praising her. Gently to start, he knew too well how easily she deflected the praise heaped upon her by the various nobility prancing through his keep. Not that she felt she was undeserving, only that she could see past the thinly veiled compliments to know that they wanted something of her.    
   
Slowly, and rarely, he would praise her studies. Or a thought she had that was particularly insightful. Would compliment a choice made during a judgement. None of these were lies, they were well earned. They had to be.  

She wouldn’t believe them otherwise.  

And because they were true and honest compliments, given by a friend, the young Inquisitor beamed brighter with each word.  

It wasn’t long before she had begun to seek out his company beyond the answering of her questions. Choosing to take her studies into the rotunda beneath the library. Having another chair brought to his desk after receiving permission. She was never untoward, never impolite. Unfailingly so.  

But  Fen’Harel  was nothing if not patient. An eon or two of sleeping would do that. 

And what a pretty picture his patience had painted for the pet in his lap, lapping up praise with the same eagerness that she currently lapped at his cock. His hand drifting absentmindedly through her stark red hair, the other lifting up another report that had been sent to him regarding the resistance efforts. Letting out a soft groan just as the softness of her lips wrapped about his tip. Her tongue teasing at the slit of his cock.    
   
Fen’Harel curled his fingers through her hair, glad once more for the order he had given that she grow it out, rather than the short mess she had first worn. Pressing her down further, almost achingly slow, until he was firmly pressed down the back of her throat. Taking a few deep breaths as she swallowed around him before leaving her there. His attention back on the report. “I may have need of your skills once more, my pet. It would seem there was an uprising in Starkhaven, the former prince is leading a group of templars attempting to throw off the Inquisition’s rule.” 

Slowly dragging her back up to stare down into the wide emerald eyes, wet with tears from the effort of not choking around him. Her perfectly plump lips red and glistening. Slowly cupping a hand beneath her chin, letting his thumb drift across her lower lip. Watching as she forced herself not to lean forward to suck on it. “How beautifully wrecked you are already... What do you say, pet? A pretty speech for Starkhaven, a show of our power to bring them back to line?” 

“Yes, Fen’Harel... master. They need only be reminded how good it is to fall beneath your hand. And what punishments lay for those who rise against you.” Mesara breathed the words, her tongue flicking at the tip of his thumb. Seeking permission to return to pleasing him.  

“A reminder that you never needed my perfect pet. How easily you have shaped to my will... Ostwick’s Most Obedient Daughter, now my obedient sweet girl...” Solas chuckled darkly. Slipping his thumb into her mouth, but with holding the order he knew that she craved. Just playing with the digit over her tongue, pressing it back and forth. “Hand and knees, on the bed.” 

Pulling the thumb from her mouth to watch as she rose. Her nude form near glistening with firelight. Watching the sway of her hips and she climbed up onto the mattress. Lifting herself to the required position before smirking. Standing from the chair to slowly pull his shirt over his head. Setting it aside upon the desk before prowling up behind her.  

Drifting his fingers over the curve of her ass. Watching as she shivered at his touch, eager and wanting. Her sex already glistening with wet. Fen’Harel dipped his fingers into her waiting slit. Carefully pressing two of them up to the first knuckles. “Still so tight, pet. No matter how I use you.”    
He chuckled as he forced the digits until his palm was flush against her lower lips. Feeling her rock against his hand. Seeking more friction to ease the stretch. A soft pant finding her breath as she quietly keened.

It almost amused him to think of when she had once been so shy about his touches.


	4. Such a Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft touches and softer words, Solas has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Tags in this Chapter: Sexual Conditioning, Frottage, Manipulation, Slow loss of innocence

The touches had been innocent at first, brushing his hand to hers as they poured over a book together. Catching the soft blush when his fingers lingered next to hers for too long upon the balcony. Letting their shoulders bump as he painted with her at his side, telling her story after story of his dreams.  

A hand pressed to the small of her back in encouragement before she went before the court of Halamshiral. A dance, stolen on a balcony, just to make her smile.  

It had been that evening that he knew she was ready. The way she carefully pressed closer to him, the soft blush upon her cheeks. As though she had not just beat the entirety of the Orlesian court at their own game, become the belle of their ball. Leading her in a slow waltz, the Inquisitor fell so easy into his lead, no doubt thanks to years of training and practice. Fen’Harel pulled her just a touch closer than absolutely necessary for the dance. Keeping their bodies flush together, claiming that it had been far too long since he had danced with another, and she should simply say if he was incorrect in their stance.  

The girl didn’t correct him.  

Smiling languidly, Solas watched the war rage behind her emerald eyes. Her careful expression so easy to read for one who knew what to expect.  

He met her lips before she had time to rethink it. His hand still cradling her hip, keeping her to him as his lips glided gently over her own.  

The Inquisitor had responded with ease, allowing the more experienced man lead their kiss. Responding with a gentle gasp as he traced the seam of her lips with his tongue. Allowing him to delve further. Allowing him to worship her for just this moment, in just this small way.  Allowing him more than she had to any other man.

He released her hand, using it instead to cup the back of her head, guiding her, leading her. Slowly pulling out the pins holding her hair. This would need to be longer, not quite enough for him to grip as he pleased.    
   
He didn’t release her until her lips were almost swollen from the kisses, her hair properly mussed. “You are so beautiful…” 

The way she responded with a blush made it true. Beautifully innocent still. Solas looked forward to stripping her of that. 

Upon their return to  Skyhold , things began to change. Her kisses were easy after that. Stolen in the corridors, pressed in passing. It took some time before she was willing to give them in plain view of others, her upbringing making her almost fearful, but Solas need only whisper praise in her ear to ease the way. Soon enough, it had been made clear that she had been marked as his. With even the nobles beginning to stop their pathetic attempts at pulling away her attentions. 

But it was the kiss he demanded of her, in the room that had once been his own, so many years ago, that pushed her from the precipice. 

Solas pulled her closer to him, lowering his hands slowly from where he had taken hold of her face. Tracing slowly down her neck, along her shoulders. Letting his fingers caress the edges of her petite curves, lingering just long enough at the edges of her breath to make her breath hitch. Then slowly dragging his fingers along her waist, before slipping to her ass. Squeezing and forcing her closer still. The surprised whimper giving him the access he needed to claim her. Tongue moving against her own, tangling and dominating all at once.

The first layer of her innocence stripped away as he pressed her to the wall of her room. Swallowing each breath and gasp of this young woman. Halfway lifting her against him with each squeeze of his hands to her rear. 

Feeling the warmth radiating from her core, despite their  clothing.She  wanted this, however little she knew about it. Carefully grinding his trapped cock against her. Earning another gasp for his efforts. Almost growling into her mouth. He lifted her against him once more, letting the slow drag spark pleasure for them both. 

He was patient, but oh how he wanted to claim all of her. 

Biting at her lip hard enough to pierce the skin. The resounding whimper only driving him onward. Slowly his hips pumped, back and forth. Wishing that the silk of her gown provided for more friction. But she wasn’t ready for that, soon, but not yet. 

The way her nails dug into his shoulders, the way her kisses grew more desperate, the way she slowly stiffened in his hold. She was so close.    
   
“No. Not until I tell you. Do not fall yet... “ Solas snarled the command, watching as her eyes shot wide open. Uncertain. “Wait for me, Vhenan… Just… wait… let us together.” He made himself soften his tone. Pleading gently with her. 

Thrusting harder between them. The cotton of his pants doing just enough when he caught against her. Letting out a deep breath through his nose. Just a little more.    
   
Another few thrusts, and she was whimpering. Begging. 

There. That was what he needed. 

“Now. Love,  Vhenan … come.” 

With a soft scream, muffled as he devoured her mouth once more, she did as commanded. Solas grunting into the kiss, following her over the edge. Feeling the hot sparks run between them. 

He waited until the tremors left his legs before carefully wrapping her in a gentle hug. Lifting a hand to run through the growing lengths of her curls. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “Good girl, you are such a good girl for me. I love you so much, Vhenan…”

The praise was exactly what she needed, she never disobeyed, not when she could be a good girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be an introduction to the next character in Solas' sexual domination of the Inquisition, but there will be more appearances of our dear Inquisitor. Feel free to reach out with thoughts and comments!


	5. Her Devoted Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas brings another into the fold, with a tainted promise of love. 
> 
> Mesara's best friend has always been in love with her, what price is Leon willing to pay to be with the woman he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Tags in this chapter: Emotional manipulation, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Power Exchange, Polyamory, Threesomes, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Anal Sex, Spit for Lube, Orgasm Denial/Delay, Orgasm Control, Voyuerism, spit roasting

The templar was a pest. 

There was no other way to describe him. The way that the boy followed his sweet pet around set Fen’Harel’s teeth on edge. Touching what he owned. He knew that look, had worn that look for his own beloved so many years ago. 

He knew how it could be turned into a leash. 

It was with this in mind that he approached him, keeping his distaste from his features. “You want her, do you?”   
  
Honey colored eyes whipped up from where he had been focused on polishing his blade. Brow furrowing beneath the molten chocolate of his hair. “What do you mean, Solas?”   
  
“I mean the Inquisitor, it is plain to see for those who care to look.” Solas chuckled softly, clasping his hands together.    
  
The templar scowled, turning his gaze away. “It doesn’t matter what I want, she’s made her choice, I won’t push that. I never have…”   
  
“And if I were to speak with her? I do not believe she was aware of how you felt, it would be unkind of me to take her from you, who have known her her whole life, without giving you that chance at least.” Blue eyes lingered over the caramel skin, the way it glistened still from the man’s training.    
  
True, men had never been his preference, a tussle with Falon’Din have proved that. But there were always other uses…   
  
“You… why would you do that?” Leon snapped, uncertain. Hesitant. Already the bait was set.    
  
“Because I care only for her happiness, and if what she and I have were to keep her from that, it would be a terrible shame.” Affecting compassion. Watching as the emotions warred over the young man’s face.    
  
Knowing exactly when he had won.    
  
“Come to her quarters tonight, we can all share a meal, and discuss this amongst each other.” Fen’Harel dipped his head. Not awaiting the man’s answer. He already knew. 

The templar was tied to his pet, inextricably. It was time he turned that tie into a noose. 

When Leon finally arrived at the Inquisitor’s quarters, Fen’harel smiled softly, waving him to join the pair as they were seated before her fireplace. His pet looking between the two in confusion.    
  
“Now, I know that I had not said much as to why Leon was joining us, Vhenan…” Mesara reaches for his hand almost instinctively, seeking the touch that would tell her it was alright. Fen’harel could have kissed her for the gesture. This innocent sign of submission.    
  
“No, you had not. Though I’ll never turn aside his company, my Lee Lee knows that.” The girl flashing her templar knight a bright, and rarely genuine smile. Bumping her shoulder to his in an annoyingly familiar way. Solas barely kept himself from crushing the boy then and there. Instead only chuckling softly.    
  
“I am sure that he feels much the same, do you not, Ser Leon?”   


Leon smirked playfully down at his childhood friend, shrugging. “Of course I do, Mezzy. I…”   
“Do not be shy, Ser.” Solas rested his hand upon his pet’s knee, keeping hers atop his. Knowing that it would push the already jealous templar, no matter how well he hid it from the object of his affection. 

“I love you, Mesara… Have for years now…” The whispered confession leaving the girl almost stunned. 

“Lee. You… but you never… I mean…” Reeling over the revolation. Solas was there to quickly bridge the gap, leading the pair to a destination that only he knew, that only he truly wanted. 

“He does, and you have feelings for him as well, do you not Vhenan? I see the way he makes you smile… so sweet and innocent…” Voice dripping honey, his pet near caught onto his game, narrowing her gaze at him. “I would not take from you this chance, Mesara... “

The boy wet his lips, trying to hide his eagerness… trying to stamp down his fears. 

“Vhenan, you may choose… Your Leon, or me?” Smirking at her, watching as she finally caught onto his meaning. Lifting a hand to cup her face, and brush a thumb along her skin.

“Leon… please, sir.”

Smirking in his victory, Fen’Harel only nodded. The templar suddenly confused.    


“Sir… Mezzy? What… why are you calling him sir?”

“You have your chance, templar. She has chosen you, and I had already said I would not stand in the way of that, not if it would make my pet happy.” His tone suddenly sharper, Solas stood from the couch, languidly making his way towards the armchair that faced the large bed. 

“Leon… please.” Wide eyes looking at him, reaching for both of his hands. Solas watched it all, an amused smile playing on his face. Watching as the templar took them. Watching as he was slowly pulled from the couch by the young mage. Led forwards towards the edge of the bed. “I love you too… I always have… will… will you…” Biting at her lip, his pet was still so shy at times. 

“But what about him?” Honey gaze shifting to look over his shoulder to Solas, meeting the blue eyes of a predator in turn. 

“You may have my pet, but only on my terms, templar. I will be here. I will eventually join you… but in this moment, you may taste of her… Or I will banish you from my room once you realize exactly what you have lost.”

The choice was made for them both.

Petite hands coming up to cup both sides of the templar’s face. Turning him to face the mage once more. He leaned down at her direction, meeting her lips for a soft, chaste kiss. Teasing him into wrapping his arms around her. Solas chuckled softly at his pet’s actions, once again making note of how easily she manipulated others, for all that she had fallen for him. 

He rested a hand over his cloth covered cock, absentmindedly stroking it above the material as he watched the pair. Mesara leading the templar into a deeper kiss, listening as she gasped softly into it. Fen’Harel watched as they crawled backwards into the bed, the young templar too eager to ask further questions about his own presence. He was gifting them this. Allowing them this connection, this wanting, when in truth, it would have been just as easy to isolate his sweet Inquisitor.

But how much more appropriate was it to watch her strip away the last veneer of her precious innocence. Giving it to a man who would cherish it for the rest of his life.

Even as he realized the cost.

Their clothing began to shift. Torn apart by eager hands. Scattered about the bed and floor around them. Hands seeking to explore every new inch of exposed skin. Breaths quickly growing into pants, broken by their urgent kisses. 

Solas dipped his hand beneath the cloth of his pants. Cupping the hardness of his cock before stroking it. Leering over the pair as he waited for the perfect moment. 

It was when the templar was about to breach his pet that he called a halt. “Enough. Mesara, come here.”

There was a soft whine from the girl as she trembled beneath her templar. Whispering soft apologies as she extracted herself from their tangled limbs. Leaving the boy wanting and growling with frustration. Solas chuckled at the sight of the Templar gripping the sheets, trying to calm himself, no doubt. Even as his pet kneeled before him. 

Lifting a hand to cup her chin. “I think that you are forgetting something, Vhenan…”

Her eyes went wide, licking at her lips before nodding. “Yes sir, apologies.” Dipping her head, almost pouting before whispering once more. “Please, may I taste of you, sir?”

Solas smirked, watching as the understanding struck Leon like a bolt of lightning. Lifting his hand to pet through her soft curls. “It’s quite alright, Vhenan, I know that you were distracted. After all, who wouldn’t be, in such a situation.” Leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to her forehead before relaxing back into the armchair, keeping one hand on her head. “You may, pet. And your templar may join us over here, if he is still amenable?” 

The boy’s eyes went wide as he watched the girl work at the ties of Solas’ pants. Allowing his cock to spring forward. Taking it into her hand before wrapping her lips about the head. Solas giving a pleased hum at how far she had improved. 

“You… She… Mesara, what the hell are you doing?” The words choked with emotion, the reality of what he had agreed to heavy on his tongue. How amusing. 

“She is mine, and while I may offer her to you, she will continue to be mine.” Solas replies, almost bored with the continued confusion. “So, if you want her… If you wish to be with her, I will not stop you. But you will never touch her without permission. Are we understood?”   
  
Leon’s adam’s apple bopped as he swallowed. His gaze glued to Fen’harel’s cock. And the woman currently worshiping it. Solas’ smirk only widened.    
“If it means being with Mesara… this… this is the only way?” 

“That is what I just said, is it not?” Crooking his finger to summon the templar closer. Watching as the boy moved slowly from the bed, still entranced. “Now, when she said she wanted you... This is the only way that I’ve had my pet. She is still untouched elsewhere… She loves you enough to give that to you, rather than me.” 

His eyes went wider at that, looking between the two of them in almost disbelief. Slowly falling to his knees behind the Inquisitor. Whispering against her skin as he pressed a kiss to her bare back. Solas would have to ask her later what the boy said. “You’ll find she is already prepared.” 

The boy nodded, carefully fisting himself before lining up with Mesara’s entrance. Solas dipped his hand beneath his pet’s chin, lifting her from his own hardness. “Keep your eyes on me, Vhenan…” 

Watching as her gaze widened, her back stiffened, with the sudden thrust. Tearing through her maidenhead. Listening as she whimpered. “There’s my good girl… remember, you chose this… I might have been kinder about it.” Then gripping her hair before shoving her mouth back onto his cock. Leon’s gentle, loving thrusts pushing her farther and farther onto the length until she was gagging about it. 

He would need to train that reflex out of her. 

No matter how gentle the boy was about it, his pet would remember only the discomfort as she was forced between them both. And that a different choice may have eased that for her. 

It was only after his cock was slathered in her spit that he allowed her to breathe once more. Standing from the chair to circle the couple. His pet’s templar watching with a wary gazy. Though peppering her skin with soft kisses. Worshipping her the way he had no doubt dreamed of doing for eons now. 

Solas laid his hands upon the man’s shoulders. “Now… it is your turn. This is the price you pay for being with what is mine… for wanting what belongs to me…”

Pushing down until Leon was curved over Mesara, though still pressed within her, forcing the Inquisitor to her elbows to keep herself from falling over entirely. Solas kneels behind them both. Forcing his fingers into Leon’s mouth. 

The boy didn’t gag. He had that much going for him at least. 

And a sudden relaxing of the muscles meant that he had been in a similar position before no doubt. 

Chuckling, Solas removed his hand, reaching back around the man to spread his ass open. And spitting down at the tight ring of muscle. Then forcefully pushing in a single digit. Nodding his approval at the apparent ease with which it was accepted. Barely listening to Leon’s words of encouragement and consoling to the woman beneath him. 

A second finger joined the first. Scissoring to spread the tight muscles. Huffing a soft laugh, Fen’Harel removed his hand entirely. Lining himself up against the entrance and pushing hard, thrusting in to the hilt in a single go. 

“Now, my little bitch…” He growled, letting his head fall back at the tight heat his cock was sheathed in. “You’re going to fuck us both.” 

The templar only nodded in response. Starting to rock forward once more into Mesara. Each thrust now earning a soft, feminine gasp. Solas’ hands fell to the man’s hips, squeezing tightly in reminder of his taste. Forcing him backwards, deeper onto his cock. Helping form a rhythm. 

With a please hum, Fen’Harel allowed the templar a few minutes of shifting back and forth between cock and cunt. Waiting until he could feel the telltale clenching of muscles. 

Thrusting harder, pounding into Leon’s ass hole, while slipping a hand between the two bodies beneath him. His fingers forming a tight ring about the man’s cock. “You do not cum, not without permission.” Each jarring of his own hips into the other’s forcing the man’s cock deeper into Mesara. Solas’ knuckles brushing against her clit with every thrust. 

“Pet, now.” 

The order sending the Inquisitor screaming into her arm as she found her release. The inner muscles of her core tightening and quivering about Leon’s cock. Bringing him aching for his own precipice. 

“Please… fuck… please Solas… please… just…” Babbling and begging as Solas’ thrusts forced him deeper still. His own hole stretched tight about Solas’ hard length. 

Fen’Harel only smirked wickedly. “No.” Pushing a final time and grunting a low moan as his seed coated the insides of Leon’s ass. Squeezing tighter about the man’s cock to deny him his release. 

Taking immense pleasure as he pulled back at the templar’s hips. Removing him from his now exhausted pet. The girl collapsing on the floor before them. Then huffing as he pulled out his own length. “You’ve not earned your release yet. Maybe next time.” 

Directing the man to lift the Inquisitor to her bed. Tucking them both in. “If I find that you’ve touched her without permission.. And trust me, I will find out… I will take it out on her. I will fuck her until she bleeds, and make you watch.” Fen’Harel drifted his knuckles across her face, Mesara already falling asleep curled up to Leon’s warmth. The horror growing on the templar’s face. “Sleep well, and make sure she gets her rest. Tomorrow, we shall have even more fun.”

The templar was a pest… but it was always good to keep a hound on a leash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our Inquisitor decided to do much more than just make a cameo. But the girl loves her templar, what can I say? I have a general idea of what I want to explore with each character, but I would love feedback or suggestions as well!


	6. Asit Tal-Eb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas brings yet another into the fold. 
> 
> The Mercenary Captain is too sharp, too raw... 
> 
> Fen'Harel is determined to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Tags in this chapter: Anal fingering, Edging, Manipulation, Consensual bondage, nonconsensual bondage, nipple clamps, nipple chains, ropes, ball gags, nonconsensual Oral sex, FFM oral threesome, voyuerism.

Power. Raw and untamed. Unmatched. 

That is what the Qunari represented. Despite everything he had since learned of the Qun since his reawakening. Despite what the Iron Bull had told him among their games of chess and strategy. Damaia defied everything that she had been born to, bred to. Her very existence was proof that no matter the perfection of a plan, there was a thread loose to be tugged at. 

She was chaos contained in a brilliant laugh, lightening leashed only by her own machinations. She was brilliant, a flame that was constantly burning wild within her own mind. She saw too much. 

Solas needed to claim her. 

The need swelling within him at each passing glance that the overly large mage spared for his inquisitor. The two were close, or had been once. He knew that his sweet pet had spoken of their explorations, their forays into what had once been unknown and frightening to the girl. Damaia had expressed concern, wanting to make certain of her safety. 

It had made the perfect excuse, if Fen’Harel did say so himself. 

“Invite her.” He had whispered into his pets ear as she keened out her pleasure beneath him. Spread stomach down onto their bed, her arms held tight together above her head by a length of soft, silky rope. The head of his cock plunging into her tight heat again and again, never pushing further. Teasing the very edges of her wet cunt. Dragging it against her clit. Waiting until she was ready to beg. “Allow her to see. To make certain of your safety, Vhenan. Then she will know how much you love me, love what I can do.” 

It was not until his oiled thumb pressed at the ring of muscles that she yelled out her yes. Begging, pleading to include another in this pleasure. This moment. 

His little inquisitor often got her way. 

Fen’Harel was almost proud of how easily she managed it. 

And so it was that Damaia was now sitting beside them, the Qunari woman watching with a careful, wary gaze as Solas bound the woman kneeling before him. Each knot carefully crossed over another to create a web of silk across her soft skin. Almost tight enough to pinch, but never to the point of honestly hurting his darling pet. Mesara had a gag of round wood, painted to an almost exact replica of the orb that he had lost, not that either would be the wiser. Her plush lips spread wide by it. 

“There, you’ve got a knot crossed, you need to twist it back.” The almost sensually raspy voice called out, arms crossing over the wrap that covered her chest, wound about her neck before making it’s way twice over her bosom. A bright red, with golden fringe, to match the wrap skirt about her hips. Only a pair of black, skin tight shorts, keeping her actually modest. 

“Ah, my mistake, thank you Captain. It would have been a shame to see it catch. I fear that this is only our third time with the ropes.” Solas let out an almost humble chuckle. Smoothing the rope beneath his hand. Brushing his thumbs over his pet’s nipple as he did. Catching the barely contained groan that came from behind the gag. 

“And she has a way to notify you when it’s too much?”

“Indeed, she need only snap her fingers.” Dipping his head in acquiescence. Smiling as he watched the threads of the veil slowly slither about behind the other Mage. 

Raw power, untrained… Unwary. A blunt force to be used as a warrior would a hammer. Thinking the magic only run off of such raw energy as would be expected of herself. Fen’Harel saw the advantages… But he also saw the weakness. 

It was with the snap of Mesara’s fingers that the magic took hold. 

Leashing it’s way about Damaia in the same pattern that roped about his pet’s figure. Forcing her back into the chair, wrists caught upon the arms of the chair, legs spread to tie to each stem. Watching as the mana glittered against her skin. This is truly why he had needed his pet here. As veilfire had been the reflection of fire as it was remembered, these bindings were the memory of ropes as they were pressed against the Inquisitors skin. “A fine trick, don’t you think?”

The grey woman tried to snarl a response past the gag made of mana that pressed open her mouth. Shaking her head, trying to loosen herself from bounds that she could not begin to understand. Untrained. Unknowledgeable. A blunt object to be used. 

And Fen’Harel had every intent of using her. 

He smiled widely as he stood in front of the powerful woman, watching as her muscles rippled with effort. How different she was to his pet, to his hound. His pet was refined, perfect and lithe; a perfect specimen of nobility that she had been born to. The Hound had definition, a handsome sort of beauty, the type one might expect in one of the whore houses he had once bragged of. 

But the woman now before him. She was broken and reforged by her own stubbornness. Each muscle earned by anger and ire, each movement both graceful and erratic. 

He reached down to pull the tie of her chest wrap. Carefully unwinding it from beneath the veil bonds. Watching as her full breasts nearly popped out into view. Chest heaving with barely contained anger. “Now now, remember to mind your manners, I would hate for our templar friend to need to silence you so very early into the evening.” 

Waving a hand to summon Leon into the room from where he had been standing guard at the door outside, unbeknownst to their guest. Now locking the door once more behind him. Taking up the typical templar pose, sword held in both hands in front of his waist, tip pressed into the ground. It amused Fen’Harel to no little extent to see the man so far fallen already. 

Damaia glanced over, eyes going wide, before snarling once more. Thrashing about, almost knocking her chair over in her attempts. 

Solas tsked softly. “A shame, I had hoped you would enjoy yourself more. But I suppose we can take another route. You see, I have no intentions of letting you free from this room before you accept your place… But I can see you require some... Persuasion. Now, for everything I must punish you with, I shall also punish my pet.” Waving a hand to the still kneeling Inquisitor. Watching as understanding lit behind the Qunari’s eyes. 

Fen’Harel moved with ease to the desk at the far side of the room. Opening one of it’s drawers to pull out the instruments that he would need. Setting them out upon the table one by one. Knowing that the woman would be unable to see them from this angle. Suspense did have it’s virtues after all. 

First, he gathered two chains, making his way back to the bound women. Smirking at Damaia before showing her the golden clamps, tethered by a chain, and weighted with several tiny bells. “I do so enjoy the way that they sing.”

He moved to Mesara first, dipping a crooked finger beneath her chin. “You are being so good for me, my sweet girl. Are you ready for more, Vhenan?” Smiling gently to her as she nodded as best as she could. Eyes already wet with tears in anticipation of what was to come. She always cried so prettily. 

He knelt before her, brushing his thumb over her left nipple once more. Flicking at it almost. Then slowly, gently, pinching. Waiting until it rose to a sharp peak before opening the clamp over it, and letting it snap shut. Earning a small squeak from behind her gag. The sharp teeth of the clamp already beginning to dig into her sensitive flesh. With a smirk, he tugged gently at the chain, pulling her nipple outward from her chest until he heard the moan. 

Solas lowered his mouth, salving his tongue over her left nipple. Knowing how the opposing sensations would met his pet squirm. Suckling and pulling gently before popping his mouth off. Ignoring the muffled protestations from behind him. Lifting the second clamp to seal it over her. The chain taunt between both breasts, bells twinkling with each breath. 

Brushing his knuckles over her cheek, Fen’Harel smiled fondly down at the bound woman. “You are doing so good for me. Just a few moments longer and you shall find your relief.”

The Inquisitor beamed up at him, letting out a slow breath through her nose to help settle herself into the new sensations. Solas only chuckled before turning his attention back to the mercenary captain. “And now your turn. Do not fight me, or she shall feel my displeasure the same as you.” He reminded her with a smirk. 

He cupped one of her breasts, feeling the weight of his, the way it filled his hand almost to overflowing. Such a bounty this new toy had to offer. Circling about her dusky nipple with the tip of his thumbnail. Then just barely scraping over it. Taking note of the sudden arch of her back. Chuckling. “Ah, so you are no stranger to this, as you said. I hear that the tamassarins of Par Vollen are much the same. So eager to help the Qunari explore that space between pleasure and pain. Between submission and freedom. You are not so different from them, are you?”

His crystal gaze turned up to meet her own, the sapphire blue of her eyes blazing. Fighting all the harder against her bonds. Energy crackling along her very skin with her magic. 

“You fight so very hard, do you not? To show that you are the savage they expect you to be… Tal’Vashoth.” Letting his lips linger on the word. The title. “But I had warned, you, disobedience is not acceptable. Not there, and not here.” Clamping the metal over her nipple without warning. Catching the sharp intake of breath. Taking her free nipple in his hand to twist it without mercy. Forcing it to a peak. Attached the next clamp with little aplomb. 

He took a step back, looking over his work. The Qunari’s chest heaving as she began forcing herself through breathing techniques to calm herself. Solas merely smirked. Lifting the third chain, short, with the selfsame bells that the two women already wore. “Perhaps this shall make the lesson easier for you to bear, my dear.” 

Clipping it to the center bell of Damaia’s nipple chain, letting it fall down her chest. Then guiding the Inquisitor to kneel before her spread legs. Taking the chain once more in his hand, waiting for the glimmer of understanding before clipping it to Mesara’s chain. Just short enough that it pulled at both their breasts, earning twin groans. 

“Now, my pet, why don’t you try to help ease your friend’s discomfort. I am certain she would be glad for the distraction.” Fen’Harel brushed his fingers through Mesara’s hair, smiling down at her. Encouraging as he slipped the buckle loose at the back of her hair. Freeing her from the ball gag. “I know you have not tried it before, but I believe the good Captain the perfect starting place.” 

He watched as she wet her lips with tiny flicks on her tongue. “Of course, sir.” Green eyes turning to meet the Captain’s sapphire gaze before the once almost shy Inquisitor leaned forward. Her hair almost disappearing amidst the red of the Captain’s skirts. A shocked groan muffled by the Captain’s gag as the Inquisitor’s tongue swiped against the rough material of her shorts. Thighs straining as she attempted to close her legs. Breasts pulled tighter down at the tug of their joined chains.

“Now, I shall let my sweet girl find her way there before allowing you to find your pleasure, Captain. She does so well when given proper instruction. Though it appears as though you are a bit unable at the moment. It is of no matter, I have little doubt you’ll find a way.” Fen’Harel chuckled as he moved to take the seat opposite the pair. Watching and dipping his hand beneath his pants. Willing grease over his hand to ease the stroke of it over his cock. Keeping time with the soft tinkling of bells that had begun to fill the room. 

Watching as the Qunari warred between stubbornness and pleasure. Walking the thin ledge between order and chaos. 

It would look beautiful when properly leashed. 

“Hound… I believe that your beloved may need a demonstration. Go.” 

Watching as the templar set his gear beside the door, moving to crawl on all fours. A newer rule when his services were required. A hound in truth. Lacking all the regality of a wolf. A hiss left Fen’Harel’s lips as he felt himself near his edge. 

The templar slid beneath the Inquisitor’s hips. Guiding her upwards with a hand on the bottom of either thigh. Then lowered her slowly. His tongue dragging along her slit, waiting for a moment before repeating the motion. Solas could see as she stiffened in surprise at first, before repeating the motion over the Qunari’s clothed core. And so it begin, with each twist or thrust of the hound’s tongue, the Herald would follow. Used as a puppet between templar and Tal’Vashoth until the two women were quivering. 

With a wave of his free hand, Solas dismissed the magic that kept the Captain quiet. Fondling his balls as he did. “Well, Captain? What do you say? Am I treating her properly? Or is further demonstration necessary?”   
  
“Please please please.” Came the desperate begging, her head falling back against the back of the chair. Breathing ragged. 

“Pet, you may.”

With a sharp bite to the Qunari’s clit, the woman came, screaming out against the heady mixture of pain and pleasure. Followed by the muffled whimpers as his pet flooded the templar’s mouth. Rocking her hips back and forth over his chin, each movement tugging hard on her breasts. 

Solas stood, pushing down his breeches until his cock sprang free. Pumping harder and rougher with each pass of his hand. “Look at you all. How easily you fell. One by one. Like the insignificant sluts you were always born to be. Wanting nothing more than a cock or cunt at every hole. And that is exactly what you shall receive. Again and again until I have wrung every possible filthy pleasure from you.” Cum spurting from his cock in thick ropes. Landing over each of the three before him. Claiming them the way they were meant to be taken. In the heady musk of sex and submission. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait on this chapter. Unfortunately I had to take a bit of a medical leave, and it left me super drained. I still have plenty planned for my dark Solas, so it won't end here. <3


	7. Ties in Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas finds himself unable to break the Mercenary Captain, so he calls in an expert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Tags in this chapter: Cum eating, creampie, rope bondage, gag, cock cage, unsafe sex, dehuminazation, anal fingering, spit as lube, wrestling, facefucking, Incest, blood as lube, Anal sex, rutting, knotting, oral sex, Voyuerism, pregnancy kink, half an orgy

He found himself unsatisfied.

The Qunari woman was proving harder to tame than he had originally hoped. Keeping her locked in the Inquisitor’s room indefinitely was out of the question, especially as he could only send her mercenary crew on so many missions without her before they began to ask questions. 

It had been two weeks, two weeks of using his pet and his hound to try leashing her. And still she fought his control. 

Still she dared to bare her teeth to him in challenge. 

His hound was currently entertaining the Inquisitor, his tongue lapping eagerly at her cunt. The man’s own length locked away in a cage that had been easy enough to smuggle in, as well as several other toys. The Herald of Andraste herself was currently bound to the ceiling, rope caressing her milky pale skin. Biting into it. 

She had been lifted up into a parody of her once lauded dancing skills. Arms pulled up and bowed slightly out, lifted onto a single foot as if about to pirouette. Her back foot lifted high enough backwards that she could catch hold of it. Bowing her body to allow complete access to it. 

Fen’Harel had already made use of her twice. Cumming deep into her womb. 

Now watching as the former templar trying to lap clean her dripping core. Working his tongue deep to scoop out the life giving seed. The man had his own hands tied behind his back, slowly humping at her leg as if it might give his trapped erection some relief from the metal binding it to the point of pain. Each thrust of his hips threatening to make her lose her footing and sending her screaming once more into the gag between her lips. 

Solas smiled as he watched his sweet pet begin to twitch and moan once more. Trying to tilt her hips into the attention. His hand buried deep in the Tal-Vashoth’s hair. Forcing her to watch with him as she struggled against her bonds. “Look at that. How diligently he works her over. Trying to ease her needs… He makes for such a loyal hound. Barely fought me at all, so long as it meant having her.” Leaning down to lick the tip of her ear. “It would be so much easier if you joined him… Mesara would be so much happier if you would just bow beside the mutt.”  
  
Damaia snarled once more. “I’m not some love sick pup, eager to please. And you’re a fucking psycho, Solas.”   


Sighing, he forced his fingers past her teeth, daring her to bite them as he started to pump them back and forth over her tongue. She knew well enough by now that Mesara and Leon would pay the price for her misbehavior, but Solas knew that would only keep her so far under his leash. Having her kneel unbound before him was testing the Qunari’s limits as it were. 

And they both knew that she remained there only out of fear of his hurting the others.

It hadn’t been so many days ago that the hound had had his back stripped by a flogger for her foul tongue. 

“I knew that you were going to be difficult to break… Too raw for your own good. But I have had my agents searching for something that might better help.” Fen’Harel hummed for a moment. Fucking his fingers deeper into her mouth, wetting them with her saliva. “You see, there were whispers in the Marches. Someone had been looking for you.” 

He whistled sharply, the door within the Inquisitor’s personal wine room opening. A secret he had installed himself, ages past, now useful once more. 

A large Qunari man, hair dark and cropped into a short mohawk, eyes grey as the charcoal of his skin, stepped slowly into the light. 

“Someone tied to you by blood.” Fen’Harel smirked. Pulling his fingers from between the woman’s lips. Kneeling behind her to force both into the tight ring of dark muscles buried between her muscled ass. Damaia letting out a shriek with the intrusion, hands clenching into fists at other side as Solas pumped them roughly back and forth. Forcing her to loosen about his fingers. “Trust me, you’ll want this before he is done with you… quite a savage young thing. Killed half the agents I had sent after him.”

The qunari male swallowed tightly at the sight. “Damaia, you’re Damaia, aren’t you?”  
  
Damaia grit her teeth, staring straight ahead.   
  
“You had better answer him.” Fen’Harel snarled into her ear with a particularly vicious thrust of his hand, forcing in another finger beside the first two. Feeling as the spit began to dry and rub at her edges. 

“Yes.” She snarled in return. “I am.”

“Then I am your kin through our father… And that makes you mine.” Suddenly a deep growl tore from the Qunari’s lips, Fen’Harel glancing back at him with a wry smirk. 

“As promised. You may have her… But remember that you are here at my beck and call. So long as you obey me, none other will touch her without your permission, Damian.” He pulled his fingers free, wiping them off in Damaia’s hair. Then waving his hand invitingly towards her as he stood, taking a step back. 

It was apparently all the invitation that the savage Vashoth required. A hand fisting into the mercenary’s hair. Dragging her backwards towards the bed. Damaia scrabbling to keep her hands on his fist, feet tripping over themselves in an effort to keep from having her hair ripped out. Snarling and sneering with every inch given. Trying to lunge up when she was tossed forward and onto the mattress. 

“Try not to break the bed… And keep any blood off the sheets.” Fen’Harel waved a hand dismissively. Stepping over to where his pet and hound were both frantic to find their release. Tugging at the templar’s hair to pull him away from the Inquisitor. Shoving his cock down the man’s throat. “Make certain I am slick enough, we do not wish for our sweet pet to tear again, do we?”

Smirking as the man began to eagerly service his cock. Turning his attention once more to where the Tal-Vashoth were struggling on the bed. The male preferring to fight for dominance rather than demand it. Or manipulate it, as Fen’Harel so often chose to. 

Damaia struggling beneath him to gain the upper hand, sparks flying from both mages. Tossing and turning about the bed, entangling themselves further. At one point it seemed that Damaia had had the upper hand, pinning down the younger Qunari, gnashing her teeth at him. 

Damian used the position to piston his cock upwards into Damaia. Forcing all of it at once as his fingers curled into a crushing grip at her waist. Forcing her hips down to take more of him, ignoring her lack of slick. Damaia let out an ear shattering scream at the sudden pain, trying to scramble off her half brother. 

Giving him all the leverage he needed to flip their position, suddenly forcing her to straddle his thighs as he leaned over her. Burying his face against her neck. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve ached for this, sister, Kadan. To feel whole at last. They stole you from me. Took you away. Forced me to live without the other half of my heart.” Almost purring the words as he drilled his length into her again and again. Ignoring the way that his way was suddenly slicked as she tore beneath his ministrations.  

Fen’Harel finding himself unable to match almost frenzied pace as he fucked into the templar’s mouth. Listening to the symphony of choked gags and mewling whimpers that filled the once peaceful room. Finally pulling from the hound’s mouth to leave him gasping for hair, making his way to the neglected inquisitor. Smiling as he drifted his hands along her smooth skin. “Are you enjoying it, my pet? I’m doing this all for you… To ensure our victory together. To ensure that nothing can tear us apart. Listen to how she enjoys it. How many times have you fed such whimpers into my mouth?” Kissing her above the gag before he was slipping behind her. Massaging long fingers into the globes of her ass. Then spreading the muscles wide to let him see his prize. Spitting down at the ring of muscle to help further ease his way. Pressing the head of his cock just hard enough to tease against the resistance, feeling as she attempted to force herself to relax. To allow this intrusion. 

Her moan, muffled as it was, was music to his ears, as finally he pressed his length within the tight passage. Filling her ass to the hilt, before hooking his chin over her shoulder. Watching the Vashoth rut ruthlessly into the woman beneath him. Watching as he tore through her as though he intended to tear the Qunari Mercenary in two. “Do you wish me to take you like that one day, my pet?” Solas whispered into Mesara’s ear. Letting his lips brush against the edge of it. “To fuck you until you break?”

Slowly rolling his hips back before grinding them gently back into her. Then snapping his fingers to summon the templar mutt once more. Waiting until the man was close enough, snatching a fistful of hair and shoving his face into the Inquisitor’s empty cunt. Feeling how she shuddered around his hot length. Begging for him to fill her further. 

Damian lifted higher onto his knees, grabbing Damaia’s hips and forcing her upwards until her entire weight was pressed onto her shoulders. Legs wrapping about him to gain any sort of purchase and keep herself from being fucked straight through the mattress. Hands holding tightly to the headboard, fingers digging hard enough into the wood to leave impressions. 

The Qunari male just fell deeper into his rut, growling threats and endearments all at once. Solas smirked as he watched the knot begin to grow at the base of the other’s cock, half catching at the lips of Damaia’s entrance with each thrust. “Do you want to be knotted, ma vhenan? To feel it as she does? Feel me stretch you almost to your limits?”

Each word punctuated with a gentle swivel of his hips. A softer rhythm finding the pair as Solas ground the Inquisitor into her faithful hound. Tracing kisses along the column of her neck. Softly worshiping her skin with lips and hands. “You would let me, wouldn’t you? You would beg me for it?”

An excited whimper and eager nod of her head the only response to his agonizing teasing. Fen’Harel could feel as she tightened further around him. “Wait… Be a good pet… Wait until you see the way he floods her with his seed, hoping to make it catch. Wouldn’t the pair of you look so beautiful… Filled and round with pup?”

Low moans started from the bed, feminine and rough. Damaia gripping tightly to her brother’s back. Digging furrows into his skin. His knot firmly caught by her cunt, the younger Qunari now grinding slowly against her. Dragging out shudders and gasps as he rode through their shared orgasm. Forcing his pubic bone against her clit to draw out his sister’s pleasure. 

“Now, pet. Cum.” Solas snarled into the Inquisitor’s ear. Pushing away the templar to feed his own fingers into her quivering cunt. Brushing his thumb against her clit in harsh circles to help draw her through her end. Waiting for her to slump back against him before he was fucking into her once more. Feeling the grip of her ass about his length until he was filling her with a grunt. Falling back with a pleased chuckle. “Now… I believe we are all finally in agreement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long coming (pun intended). I had been fighting with it off and on for awhile before finally managing the rhythm of so many characters. I probably won't do as many all at once again, to keep things from getting confusing. But let me know if there are any kinks or scenes you would be interested in exploring further. Next up, the Hero of Fereldan joins the cause. 
> 
> I'm also always available on tumblr as Marquis1305


End file.
